villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tommy H. and Carol
Tommy H. and Carol (last names unknown) are supporting antagonists in Seasons 1 and 2 of the hit Netflix series Stranger Things. They are portrayed by Chester Rushing and Chelsea Talmadge. History They have been boyfriend and girlfriend since at least 7th grade, and attended Hawkins High School in November 1983, where they were popular jocks and bullies to some people, particularly Jonathan Byers. They were also friends with Steve Harrington who for a brief time began to behave like them. However, they often still picked on Steve's new girlfriend, the less popular Nancy Wheeler, as well as her best friend Barbara Holland, as shown in Episode 2, "The Weirdo on Maple Street", their first appearance; they also made fun of Jonathan putting up a missing poster for his younger brother Will, saying that they bet Jonathan killed Will. Tommy reluctantly waved at Jonathan when Nancy went to talk to him. Later that night, Tommy and Carol, along with Nancy and Barbars, attended a small party at Steve's house, where unbeknownst to them Jonathan took pictures of them; this was also when Demogorgon took Barbara. In Episode 3, "Holly, Jolly", Nicole, a friend of Tommy, Carol, and Steve, discovered the pictures by Jonathan, so the four waited by Jonathan's car for him to come by. Tommy and Steve threw around Jonathan's backpack and saw the pictures for themselves, leading to Steve tearing them to shreds and breaking his camera. They laughed it off as they walked away to leave Jonathan cleaning up the mess. Nancy, however, would use pieces of the pictures to see The Monster standing behind Barbara. Appearing again in Episode 6, "The Monster", Steve went driving around with Tommy and Carol trying to look for Nancy, teasing Steve for being in love with her. Steve looked through Nancy's window and saw Jonathan with her (they had just tried to hunt The Monster), getting the wrong idea that Nancy was cheating on him. The next day, Tommy vandalized the movie theater with spray paint, writing Nancy "The Slut" Wheeler. Tommy, Carol, Steve, and Nicole were confronted by Nancy and Jonathan in the alley nearby, where Tommy was writing that Jonathan was a creep. Jonathan and Steve got into a fistfight, which Tommy, Carol, and Nicole encouraged Steve to beat Jonathan. The police came, and Jonathan punched Officer Callahan; Tommy, Carol, Steve, and Nicole all ran off as Officer Powell chased them with no success. A few hours later, in Episode 7, "The Bath", Steve began to see the error of his ways and that he's been hanging with the wrong crowd. Outside a convience store, as Steve cools his facial wounds down, he begins to redeem himself by telling Carol to shut up as she talks bad about Nancy. Steve tells them they're both assholes and he should've shoved that can of spray paint down Tommy's throat, saying that Nancy cares about people unlike them. Carol once again calls her a slut, with Steve once again telling her to shut her mouth; Tommy pushes Steve against his car and threatens to fight him too. Steve drives off, as Tommy taunts him and calls him a pussy. Steve continued to redeem himself throughout the duration of the season. Both Carol and Tommy H. reappeared in Season 2, though it's not known if they were still together. Carol and her friends found themselves attracted to new student Billy Hargrove in Episode 1 "Mad Max". By Episode 2 "Trick Or Treat Freak", Billy, who was already becoming popular after just a day of being at school, made good friends with Tommy, who boasted at Steve by claiming Billy as the new keg drinking champion. In Episode 4, Tommy again taunted Steve by telling him that Nancy skipped school with Jonathan. Navigation Category:Partners in Crime Category:Fighters Category:Abusers Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Karma Houdini